Chemistry 101
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: "And what part of me have you ogled, Miss Thropp?"     "I'm not dignifying that with an answer," she stated stubbornly.     Elphaba tries to tutor Fiyero in chemistry...with interesting results...


**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I bore no resemblance to Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz or Winnie Holtzman. **

**A/N: It's Valentine's Day, which I loathe, but my Fiyeraba shippiness took over and demanded I write this, so here I am. Anywho, just a little Shiz-era snippet, I'm loving Shiz-era fics at the moment. Enjoy the mindless Fiyeraba Fluff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chemistry 101<strong>

"For Oz's sake, it's not bloody rocket science!" Elphaba Thropp exclaimed to one very perplexed Fiyero Tiggular an afternoon. She was trying, _trying_ being the _operative_ word, to tutor said boy in _chemistry. Chemistry, _of all things. What in Oz's name was that boy thinking when he picked the aforementioned subject.

"But its _chemistry_, Elphie," he whined and she internally cringed at Galinda's nickname, "it might as well_ be _rocket science!"

Elphaba groaned, her hand rubbing her temples. This was not how it was meant to be going. She was meant to studying for her sorcery seminar exam or helping Nessa with her political science thesis. She certainly was _not _meant to be tutoring her roommate's boyfriend who contained no semblance of intellect. A dim-witted fool, she referred to him as. She did not know what in Oz possessed her to say yes, but there was something about that half-sexy grin of his that took her breath away; her heart raced faster, heat would flood her cheeks and her knees felt as if they would buckle from underneath her. And she _hated_, no, _loathed_ it.

"Fiyero, rocket science is rocket science and chemistry is chemistry," she stated exasperatedly and perched her wired-rims higher up her nose.

"That's what I love about you, Elphie," Fiyero said, "you're always so philosophical."

Elphaba's heart inadvertently fluttered at his words and her cheeks were probably blushing crimson, but she squashed that. He had a girlfriend; a girlfriend who was her _roommate_ and _best _and _only_ friend. She was not going to ruin that on the whim he might possibly return her feelings. And it was unlikely that he did, but she dared to hope. Just for a moment.

**XoxoX**

She was wearing Galinda's navy skirt, and Elphaba who was a good six inches taller than Galinda, that meant another six inches of slender thigh exposed. And he was so turned on by the idea. Although he tried to keep those thoughts from entering his head, he couldn't. They were alone. They were alone in his dorm room. They were alone in his dorm room with a _very _soft bed. And at present all he wanted to do was pin her to his desk...but she was not his girlfriend...and she'd, if he did, in the _best_ case scenario, kill him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Elphaba cried out.

"Yeah, of course, Elphie..." his mind drifted off distractedly. She looked like a librarian. But not one of those old hags consistently telling you to be quiet, but the sexy kind he'd had fantasies about frequently, and with her starring in them as well. That messy bun did nothing to stabilise his libido. That skirt that exposed a little _too_ much leg (not that he was complaining) and that sweater that dipped down a little _too_ low (once again, he was _certainly not_ complaining). But the final straw was those damned glasses, to him it was a strange kind of erotic, but _Oz,_ they made her look a hundred times sexier. Lost in thought, which was a rare occurrence for him, he didn't even realise she was still talking. Although he did catch this line,

"—Maybe I should just parade around in my underwear, since you have not stopped staring at _my_ chest since I entered your room!" she exclaimed.

Fiyero was honestly offended. He thought he was being discreet about that. "I was not!" he denied indignantly, although his expression told Elphaba otherwise.

Elphaba arched a shapely eyebrow. "And I'm not green," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm not naive, nor am I innocent, just stop ogling my chest and we'll call it even," and she moved to leave, but he caught her arm and pulled her flush against him.

"And what part of me have you ogled, _Miss_ Thropp?" he asked with an impish grin.

Her face turned the most unrefined shade of cerise. Her face was burning, even her ears were flushed.

_Was that even possible?_ he thought offhandedly.

"I'm—I'm not dignifying that with an answer," she stated stubbornly.

"You walked into that one, Thropp," he said, pulling her closer to him until the space between their bodies was non-existent.

He looked down at her. Azure bore into chocolate. And he wanted her. _Oz_, he wanted her, and he had for a while now...probably longer than he'd admit to anyone. Even himself. He needed to kiss her; to feel her, to know she shared his feelings. And damn, she was gorgeous, even when trying not to be. Some women Fiyero had known had taken hours to ready themselves to look half—no, a _quarter, _as beautiful as Elphaba was. Whereas she took no effort in trying, all she did was throw on her usual black frock and tie her hair in the braid, and there. She was gorgeous...Oz, he had it _bad_.

Elphaba on the other hand was petrified. In the space of an hour she had gone from the girl who had never been touched in her life or shown any kind of affection, to the girl who was currently being held (against her will, might she add, although she subconsciously _liked_ it...not that she'd _ever_ admit that), and stared at with such lust and desire that terrified her. And for it to come from Shiz's resident playboy extraordinaire was an experience all in itself.

"Elphaba..." he said softly, cupping her face and leaning his forehead on hers, which, surprisingly, she had no objections to, "may I kiss you?"

"I..." was the only coherent word she could manage, before he closed the minuscule distance between their lips.

It was sweet and sensual and Fiyero, who had kissed countless women throughout Oz, had never felt as alive as he had with anyone else and Elphaba, who had never been kissed her life, acknowledged the electricity flowing through her veins at Fiyero's touch.

His fingers dug into her hair, her hips, her back; anywhere he could find purchase. Her hips met the edge of his desk as his hands roamed her body, moving effortlessly, as if he knew where exactly where she wanted to be touched. She tried to pull back, talk some sense into him. If not for her sake, for Galinda's. Although any thought of Galinda flew from her mind as Fiyero whipped her sweater from her and popped a button from her blouse and attacked her collarbone with such fervour that she allowed a half-strangled moan to escape her lips. He continued up towards the graceful curvature of her neck and plastered kisses along the smooth column and hiked her up on top of the desk. Her heels dug into the small of his back and pressed him closer to her.

"We...shouldn't...be...doing this..." Elphaba gasped out, thankful that the rational side of her had made an appearance, "Galinda..."

"...and I broke up," he finished for her.

"Oh..." was all she said and let out another guttural moan, which only goaded him on, "you need to study..."

"I am," he insisted his hands sliding down to meet the edge of her blouse; "I am studying _you_."

"Chemistry, I meant," Elphaba gasped out gripping the edge of the desk for support.

"There are only two things I need to know about chemistry. _One_," he marked off with a soft kiss to the tender flesh below her ear and her lips formed another half-strangled moan. "When you mix, Elphidium and Fiyerium together the reaction is explosive, like Francium and water. And _two_," he punctuated with a firm kiss. "You are my karyon, you are my entire universe, Elphie. You are the centre of my world and you. _Kiss._ Are. _Kiss._ Amazing." And he gave her one more fiery kiss.

"So you did listen in chemistry?" Elphaba breathed out, her mind spinning from Fiyero's euphoric kisses and her very apparent arousal at his actions from moments ago.

"Maybe..." he replied and his hands descended to undo the buttons of her blouse, pressing his lips as he travelled further down the emerald flesh, he secretly grinned, knowing that he had turned Shiz's resident Miss Independent into a moaning mess.

"You jerk!" she cried, pulling herself from him, much to his dismay, and she slapped his forearm good-naturedly, "you already knew this!"

"Not my fault I find you a lot sexier than my chemistry Professor," he told her truthfully pushing her glasses up her nose and straightened them. And for the umpteenth time she blushed. He pulled back from her and admired his handiwork, sending a silent prayer to, thanking her that he was the first, and hopefully, _last_ to see Elphaba Thropp half-naked and her hair so-very erotically tousled.

"You know..." she whispered, and feeling particularly bold as she kissed up the column of his neck and her fingers moved to unknot his navy Shiz tie. "I have a physics exam next week..."

He perked up at the idea. "Good idea," he said giving her another passion infused kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually quite proud of this little ficlet. **

**And for those who don't know what a karyon is, it's the centre of a nucleus; the very building blocks of everything, in other words, the entire world. I thought it was fitting. **

**And the thought of Fiyero in a tie is just...*sighs*...need I say more...? **

**Thanks For Reading.**

**Larri (Beautifully Tragic)**

**Smiles**

**x **


End file.
